AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal
The AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal is one of four titular mobile suits featured in the Flit Arc and Asemu Arc of the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. It was mainly piloted by Flit Asuno and later, temporarily piloted by Asemu Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics Holder of the mobile suit name "Gundam" that belong to a legendary savior, the Gundam AGE-1 Normal is the prized possession of the Asuno Family and is pivotal in the fight against the Vagan. Developed through the data stored in the AGE Device passed down within the Asuno family, the AGE-1 incorporates a special OS, the AGE System which can gather data and come up with equipment to counter a specific enemy. Its basic weaponry includes beam sabers/daggers, a shield and a new weapon called the DODS Rifle that was developed by the AGE System during one of the Gundam's earlier battles against the Vagan. Using "wear parts" created by the AGE System through the AGE Builder, the AGE-1 can take on other forms such as the the faster Spallow form and the heavier Titus form. Unlike other mass-produced mobile suits of the Earth Federation Forces in AG 114, the Gundam's armor is strong enough to withstand attacks from a Gafran. AGE-1 uses independently developed plasma control technology and has a higher output than Earth Federation Forces’ Genoace.MG 1/100 AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal manual The core component of the AGE System is located in the MS’s chest.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 20 "The Red Mobile Suit" The "spoiler-like" device on the suit's back is actually a broad antenna, and by linking it with various sensors in the head unit, the AGE System is able to collect and analyze data during combat. A limited amount of data can also be transmitted. Due to the suit's experimental nature, its limbs are equipped with independent power units to mitigate maintenance and logistic issues related to working with the parts. The AGE System later used this special characteristic as the basis for the Wear System. During the early parts of the project, a large amount of AGE-1 parts were manufactured by the AGE Builder based on a proposal by the AGE System.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE -UNKNOWN SOLDIERS- Chapter 10 Having doubts about the result of the AGE System, the Federation military took control of the spare parts for their own plan. The idea was that after the original AGE-1 unit was made, it would only serve as a test unit. The data gathered from the original unit's tests would then be used to create a second "perfect" AGE-1 unit from the excess spare parts. When the original unit was finally tested however, its performance and test results were impressive and as a result, was considered to be the "perfect" unit. The leftover spare parts were then sent to the military's R&D department and used for research. A second unit with the model number "AGE-1F/2" and dubbed "Unit 2" was eventually some time after the battle at Ambat from the AGE-1 spare parts. This unit was created for the sole purpose of testing out the "Jacket System" equipment and was piloted by Largan Drace. The sudden proposal to build a second AGE-1 unit came around the same time when a formal review was made regarding a mass-production version of the AGE-1, but the project was encountering difficulties due to slow progress the Federation was making on analyzing the AGE System. The plan, later known as the "New AGE project", received a major boost when Flit Asuno joined the R&D department and was then expanded to the construction of Unit 2. Officially, the military attributed the advancement to the magic of the Asuno family but in reality, it was a result of the participation of numerous well known mobile suit workshops including the Madorna Workshop under Flit's name. By AG 140, the AGE-1's overall performance was upgraded to a higher level to keep up with the other Earth Federation Forces mobile suits. Its combat data proved invaluable to the Earth Federation Forces, as they were able to create newer weaponry for their mobile suits and a mass-production version of the Gundam. The following year, AGE-1 was sent to the Big Ring for more upgrades so it can be used without the AGE System.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 19 "Asemu's Departure" The resulting form of this was known as the AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat. Armaments ;*DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Normal. The DODS Rifle was created by the AGE system after the Genoace's beam spray gun proved ineffective against the Vagan's mobile suits. The DODS Rifle spins the beam it fires like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto, etc with one shot.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 2 "The Power of AGE" The DODS rifle has a limited number of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon empty. The DODS Rifle can be stored on rear waist armor when not in use. The rifle has two configurations, a one-handed mode where the barrel is rotated so that the secondary grip is pointing downwards, and a two-handed mode where the barrel is rotated so that the secondary grip is horizontally aligned. The latter mode allows for higher precision when shooting. The word DODS is an acronym that means "'D'rill-'O'''rbital '''D'ischarge 'S'ystem".Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel 1 "Stand Up" ;*Beam Saber/Dagger :Stored in the AGE-1's side skirt armor are a pair of beam sabers. The beam sabers can adjust their length for different combat situations and are also strong enough to pierce and destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto, etc.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 15 "Those Tears Fall in Space" One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*Shield :The AGE-1's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. ;*Beam Spray Gun :A weapon originally used by the RGE-B790 Genoace. Despite being a beam weapon, the beam spray gun is not powerful enough to damage the armor of Vagan mobile suits. The shots of the Beam Spray Gun are about as powerful as a tank shell. ;*Marker Shot :A pistol-like weapon with non-lethal ammo used during the mock battle in episode 4. ;*Beam Rolling Lance :An optional weapon only available in the PSP game, the Beam Rolling Lance is a pole weapon with a rolling beam cutter on its tip. With it, the AGE-1 can slice down Vagan suits far better than regular beam sabers. Special Equipment & Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. After the rollout of its successor, AGE-2, AGE-1 was taken to the Earth Federation's headquarters, Big Ring so that it can be modified to not require the AGE System anymore. ;*Wear System :The arms (including shoulder armor) and legs of the AGE-1 are detachable, which allows alternate sets of limbs or "wears" to be attached. In conjunction with the AGE Builder, this allows the AGE System to dramatically change the overall performance of the unit by analyzing combat data and fabricating new wear parts to adapt to new situations or enemies. Later, the AMEMBO support craft was built to deliver the wear parts to AGE-1 during battle, saving it from having to return to its mothership/base for the exchange of wear parts. History For the history of the AGE-1 Normal, please go to Flit Asuno and Asemu Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus ;*AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow ;*AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat ;*AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version ;*AGE-1R Gundam AGE-1 Razor ;*AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gransa ;*AGE-1AJ Gundam AGE-1 Assault Jacket ;*AGE-1ST Gundam AGE-1 Starks ;*AGE-1SW Gundam AGE-1 Swordia Novelization Only ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gold Arrow Video Game Only ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gundead ;*Gundam AGE-1 Magina ;*Gundam AGE-1 Warzes ;*Gundam AGE-1 Brocka ;*Gundam AGE-1 Airias ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beelzerga ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beaks ;*Gundam AGE-1 Goliath ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gradas ;*AGE-1BA Gundam AGE-1 Badlan Picture Gallery Age-1-normal.png|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal with DODS Rifle and Shield Gundam AGE1 Normal - Front View MG Lineart.jpg|Front View MG Lineart Gundam AGE1 Normal - Rear View MG Lineart.jpg|Rear View MG Lineart Age-1-mg-torso.jpg|Torso MG Lineart Age1frame.jpg|AGE-1 under construction Age-1.jpeg AGE 1 normal.jpg|Gundam AGE-1's Three Forms AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Ep 03) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 03) AGE-1 Beam Spray Gun.jpg|AGE-1 using Genoace's Beam Spray Gun AGE-1 Marker shot.jpg|AGE-1 using a Marker Shot Precision Mode On.jpg|Dods Rifle - Precision Mode AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Ep 06) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 06) AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Ep 07) 01.jpg|Damaged (Ep 07) AGE-1_Gundam_-_EP49_Epilogue.jpg|AGE-1 in Brucia (A.G. 201) - Epilogue gundam-age-1-statue.jpg AGE-1 @.jpg VvmkwQ0.jpg|AGE-1 Unit 2 model age 1 normal.jpg|Gundam Age-1 Normal Illustration by Ken Otsuka age1duelwielding.png mobile-suit-gundam-age-silhouette.jpg Age-1 Gundam Ace.png Gundam Age Deluxe Blu Ray 1.png Games AGE-1 Gundam Wars.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal GVS.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal GVS full.png Img age1-norm.jpg Gundam AGE 1 Normal.jpg|Gundam AGE 1 Normal from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gundam Age 1 Gundam Versus.jpg Gundam Age-1 Gashacoin.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Super Gundam Royale.jpg Gundam Age 1 GCC.jpeg Gundam Age-1 Normal GCC.jpeg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Gold.jpg AGE-1 Normal Gold.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal URare.JPG Gundam AGE-1 Normal Carddass.jpeg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Gunpla Carddass.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Carddass 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Carddass 3.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Carddass 4.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal GWN Carddass.jpg Gundam AGE 1 Normal Try Age.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal AG Try Age.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal GB Try Age.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal GB Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age.jpg Gundam-Age-1 Normal Try Age.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 3.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 4.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 5.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 6.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 7.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 8.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 9.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 10.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 11.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 12.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 13.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 14.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 15.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 16.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 17.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 18.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age 19.png Gundam Age 1 Normal Try Age.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal McDonalds.png Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age CoroCoro.png.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Normal Try Age Corodra.png Gundam Age 1 Normal O.jpg Gundam Age 1 Normal Try Age Gold.jpg Gundam Age 1 Normal Try Age Anniversary.png Gundam Try Age History Card.png Gunpla Ag-age1-normal.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (2011): box art Gundam-age-guidebook.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Guidebook Hg-age1n.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (2011): box art MG_Age1.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (2012): box art MG Gundam AGE-1 Normal Unit 02.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-1F/2 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art Age-1 MG.jpg 1-48-mega-age.jpg|Mega Size 1/48 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (2011): box art BBSenshi-GundamAGE1.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam AGE-1 Normal, Titus, Spallow (2012): box art Notes & Trivia *The Gundam AGE-1 Normal has a strong resemblance to the RX-78-2 Gundam. *The two-handed configuration of the DODS Rifle is highly reminiscent of the RX-78's beam rifle, which could also fire a charged shot in the same style. *The AGE-1 also shares many similarities with GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. Its Beam Saber/Daggers are stored in a similar fashion to the Strike's "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives, and in both cases, the weapons are used to disable their first opponent. Also, the AGE-1 is able to swap out parts for different forms of combat, much like the Strike and its Striker Packs. *In the novelization, the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal received another wear at the battle of Ambat called the AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gold Arrow.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel 2 "Awaken" It was developed to counter the unmanned weapons of the Xvb-xd Farsia, and it has hatches on thighs that can release anti beam coating substance. *The AGE-1, as well as its future successors, are reminiscent of the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider in that they at first require an external device to be activated, but later, as new generations are developed, are refitted to work without them. *The Gundam AGE-1 and its successors (except for the AGE-FX) ability to change it wear parts and any other armament is similar to Victory 2 Gundam, Strike Gundam and Impulse Gundam. References W064545.jpg AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal Lineart.png|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal Lineart Age 1 & Genoace.png External links *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal on MAHQ.net